1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to video conferencing, and more particularly to a remote conference management system and a management method based on facial detection and recognition technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote video conferencing technology is widely used. It is common in video conferences that many people are anticipated to participate. However, seldom do all participants join the conference at the same time. So those first in attendance must either wait for the latecomers or interrupt the meeting at the arrival of each latecomer to make introductions, which is inconvenient, time consuming, and annoying.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.